


Breathless

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart was drowning but he couldn't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ML fic and also my first on ao3, hope you guys like it!!

It all happened so fast. One minute things were normal for the superhero duo, and the next, it was like the world had fallen apart. One little slip up, one distracted moment, was all it took for Ladybug's heart to be ripped from her chest. All it had taken was a _second_ for everything to go wrong.

Like in slow motion, she had watched the akumatized victim throw her partner backwards, his body falling at such a speed she couldn't see his expression as he descended off the side of the bridge. All she heard was a loud splash and her own voice screaming out for him. It didn't even sound like her due to how pained and scared she was. She could barely move her body to defend herself.

The akuma turned towards her in urgency, ready to attack, and as it closed in on her, Ladybug suddenly felt rage course through her veins. Her partner was thrown off a bridge. Her _best friend_ had fallen into the river below them so fast she wasn't sure if he's still there or not. The akuma not only did that, but he had emotionally destroyed her. Everything suddenly became the enemy, and even though this was just another random civilian who had fallen under the influence of Hawkmoth, all Ladybug could see was red. Burning hot red, and it killed her inside. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She was yet to use her Lucky Charm and she wasn't ready to summon one as it would drain her power. She knew akumas can be defeated without them but was yet to do so. This would be her opportunity to see how well it could work.

Adding her rage into the mix, Ladybug threw her yo-yo back and forth with a great deal of strength, eventually wrapping the string around her enemy's body and dragging them across the ground towards her. Smashing the glasses he wore the akuma flew out, being in the open for a maximum of three seconds before it was purified and released. Instead, Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air to return her surroundings to normal, the villain now back to his regular bank-teller self. She wasn't going to wonder about why he was affected.

Quickly, Ladybug stood on the railing of the bridge, looking everywhere below her. The water was deep but she couldn't even see him on the path beside the river.

"Chat!" Her voice rang out, body shaking with worry. Without hesitation she leaped off the side, taking a deep breath just as she hit the water and dived in.

There wasn't much visibility but something drew her to swim further down, and within seconds she could see his blond hair slowly sinking. Surely it had been minutes since he fell, not seconds. But there he was only five metres down, over halfway to the bottom.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his body, swimming up as fast as possible before she too lost the air in her lungs.

' _Please be okay Chat, please._ '

Breaking through the surface, Ladybug quickly started for the edge of the river, making sure Chat's head was above the water. As if she had become stronger and faster suddenly, she made it to the side within thirty seconds, hoisting her partner up and over onto the ground. Following on she steadied herself for a few seconds before moving towards him.

"Oh god, what do I do? Think damn it think...okay uh, check for breathing." She spoke to herself. Leaning down she felt for a breath on her cheek and checked to see if his chest was rising and falling, but neither of those two things appeared: _he wasn't breathing._

"No, no oh my god, no. Okay um, he-he needs a pulse. He has to have a pulse..."

Easily finding his pulse on his wrist, it was very weak but still there nonetheless. Ladybug wiped away the water on her face, unsure if it was tears or not, and made sure Chat was fulling lying on his back. Checking his face once more to discover nothing different, she put her hands in the correct position on his chest, starting compressions while counting in her head. It was a hard task but they became in sync with her breathing as she struggled.

"C'mon Chat, wake up." At twenty compressions nothing changed, so she kept going until thirty. Nothing had come up out of his airways and she titled his head back, pinched his nose shut and opened his mouth, giving a breath and watched his chest, then repeated the step and again nothing happened. She started compressions again, every so often moving her eyes to his face to see when he would be conscious. It didn't happen.

"Please Chat just wake up. Please!" No one was around to help and she couldn't exactly get help without risking both their identities. She was going to save him, it was going to be her.

Again she gave two breaths, his condition not changing.

"Chat please! Please wake up!" Fully aware she was crying, Ladybug started a third set of compressions, praying for a miracle. She needed him, she couldn't do this on her own. She _needed_ Chat by her side.

Another two breaths and nothing. He wasn't breathing on his own. Ladybug let go of her calm demeanour.

"Chat, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm really hoping you can. I need you. Okay I need you to wake up. Please, I can't do this by myself. _Please._ "

Thirty compressions, two breaths. Thirty compressions, two breaths.

"Please, I love you so much. Please." By now the heroine was crying her heart out while her partner laid unconscious before her. She failed him. Ladybug failed Chat Noir.

Thirty compressions, two breaths. Thirty compressions-

No, she didn't get to thirty, only twelve. Because he started breathing.

Chat Noir coughed a few times as Ladybug rolled him onto his side, letting all the water out before he returned to normal.

When on his back again Ladybug took his hand in hers, holding it tight as she rested her head against his shoulder lightly. Now it felt like she was drowning with how overwhelmed she was.

He was breathing. He was alive. She saved him.

"Ladybug?" Sitting up she gave a faint smile, reassuring him of her presence. His breathing was steadying out and she could feel his pulse in his wrist gradually getting better. She was so emotional about everything, her tears fell endlessly and sobs were slowly emerging.

Helping him sit up, he was more focused on her, watching as she tried to wipe away her tears and calm down all at once. It wasn't working and he raised a hand to move her hair from her face, placing it at the top of her mask where it usually sits. Instead of talking, he brought her into him and wrapped his arms around her as she did too. He could hear how distraught she was and the fact that she was literally shaking didn't help much either.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm okay." Chat tried to soothe her but she continued to cry and shake her head.

"I thought you drowned. I was so scared and angry and I just, you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dead. I thought I failed you."

Ladybug's words cut deep and Chat was so worried about her. He was always worried about her; they're partners and best friends. He would feel the same way if she too was thrown off a bridge.

"I'm right here My Lady. You saved me. Look at me," moving back he dared himself and cupped her cheeks, making sure she was actually looking at him. "You saved my life. Don't feel like you've failed me. You're a hero."

Chat had to suppress the urge to kiss her right there on the spot, instead wiping her tear-stained cheeks as their eyes never left one another.

She was so delicate, so fragile when she cried, and it was a sight that twisted the boy's insides until it felt like he was drowning all over again. He didn't want his Lady to cry, she was too beautiful to be sad.

Ladybug sat and repositioned herself to hold him better, not wanting to let go. Just the thought of him falling into the river made her want to keep crying. But she didn't, she didn't want to burden him with her tears when he was the one who had suffered the fall. She begged herself not to cry anymore, for him.

Hearing a simultaneous beep coming from their Miraculous, Ladybug helped Chat Noir to his feet and offered to help him back home, or at least somewhere close, but he kindly denied and assured her that he would be fine.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong. Please don't beat yourself up about this. Things happen, but I'm okay. Promise."

She had trouble believing it all but nodded anyway, hating the thought of worrying more. They continued to remain quiet, another beep echoing out to warn them. Almost instantly, she pulled him in for another hug that he returned, both of them taking in the warmth of one another.

"I love you kitty, take care of yourself, okay?" He stilled for a second at her words, almost thinking it wasn't real until he felt her hold him tighter.

"I will. I love you too, My Lady." It emerged in a whisper but she heard it nonetheless and slightly moved away, hands resting on his shoulders to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before separating, taking her yo-yo into her hands with a smile directed at him. With that, she left.

The hero couldn't quite grasp what had just happened, but he knew Ladybug said she loved him, and she kissed his cheek. He had the small sense of joy that maybe she loved him too and that was her confession. But the black cat knew better and that she was scared of the fact that he was thrown into the Seine by an akuma and was not breathing when rescued. She had to save his life, and he knew that. But she cared about him, maybe just as much as he cared about her. Deep down, she loved him.

Chat Noir wasn't so afraid of drowning anymore, because Ladybug loves him. She was his river, his ocean, and everyday she left him _breathless._


End file.
